


Wasabi Kiss

by spicycrispysalmon



Category: MasterChef Indonesia (TV) RPF
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, I HAVE BEEN PLOTTING ABOUT THIS SINCE THE DAY JUNA COOKED IN THE GALLERY, M/M, based on a Masterchef episode, dorks being dorks, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicycrispysalmon/pseuds/spicycrispysalmon
Summary: Arnold posted a picture of Juna and his food with proud captions and he also said Juna ate wasabi.I don't even know how he knew Juna ate the wasabi, so I wrote my theory about it.





	Wasabi Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candlenut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlenut/gifts).



_"Don't eat too much wasabi today._  
 _You're hot enough without it."_  
  
Juna chuckled and covered Arnold's mouth with his palm, he squished his boyfriend's cheeks playfully.  
They're lying on the couch with their hands roaming on each other's skins.  
  
 _"Where did you learn that lame pickup line? And I've read an article that says people who like spicy food are having more sex than the ones who don't."_  
  
 _"If I kiss you and my tongue is burning, I'll kick you out of the bed tonight."_  
  
\----------------------------‐-------------------------------------------------  
  
Juna was so proud of this dish.  
He hadn't made the set for a long time and Masterchef gallery was a perfect place to present it again.  
He let the contestants tasted the sushi before he brought the plates to his co-judges and crews.  
He didn't care if he smiled a little bit brighter when he placed the plates in front of Arnold, watching the other judge curled his lips to a little smile and tried to compare the food with the same sushi set he ate that morning.  
Yeah, he had been making Arnold his personal judge by letting him eat every recipe he made.  
  
 _"T'is is reawwy good. I can't bewieve he actuawwy made the same dish twice and it tasted and looked the same."_  
Arnold whispered to Renatta with a mouth full of sushi roll.  
He looked away when the female chef arched her eyebrow at him.  
  
 _"Twice? Did he cook this complicated dish for your breakfast?_  
 _And you didn't tell me about it?_  
 _Arnold, I was the one who pushed your ass to him!"_  
Renatta hissed in a low tone and groaned as Arnold brought the plate to Juna instead.  
  
 _"Juna! Pose!"_  
Arnold grinned and took a picture of the grinning chef quickly.  
He giggled and put down the plate, sending the picture to Juna with caption 'Grinning J Rex' and shoved his phone back into his pocket before Renatta glared at him.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _"Great job there."_  
Arnold swung his legs and grinned playfully. He let Juna cornered him and nuzzled his nose on his chubby cheeks.  
  
 _"Mmhm. Does it mean I deserve a reward?"_  
Juna didn't even wait for any answer when he stepped closer to pepper Arnold's face with quick kisses.  
He hummed as he catched the younger man's lips and deepened their kiss.  
Well, until Arnold tweaked his ear playfully.  
  
 _"I've told you don't eat too much wasabi!_  
 _It burned my tongue!"_  
  
 _"W-well, I could brush my teeth before I go to sleep!"_  
Juna groaned and followed Arnold quickly after he left the holding room.  
He gave a fake sad pout when someone took a picture of them, knowing Arnold would post it with a goofy caption.  
He didn't even protest when Renatta teased him with a little electric fan.  
  
 _"I always carry this thing around so you and Arnold can cool down then heat up the things at home._  
 _Don't forget to tell me the detail."_  
Renatta shrugged casually and kept pointing her fan at Juna's reddened face.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _"People gonna ask how the hell did you know I ate wasabi."_  
  
 _"We're half naked in the bed and you're still thinking about my goddamn caption?!"_  
Arnold sighed loudly but then the protest turned into incoherent noises the moment Juna turned off the lights.  
  
Well, maybe eating spicy food can really make the things get more spicy in the bedroom.


End file.
